


Life as a Twenty-Something

by ninaloveshiddles



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Song Parody, Tinder, paying bills, simon and garfunkel, sound of silence, twenty somethings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaloveshiddles/pseuds/ninaloveshiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song parody. To the tune of Sound of Silence by Simon and Garfunkel. It tells of the struggles of twenty-somethings and college students. Paying bills, alcohol, finding a decent guy, you know; life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life as a Twenty-Something

Hello vodka my old friend

I’ve come to drink with you again

Include some Jägermeister or whiskey

Just as long as I can get tipsy

Cuz my life, feels so crazy and deranged

Yes it’s insane

As a twenty something

 

In restless nights I sleep alone

Tinder updates on my phone,

Horny guys wanting to hook up,

I’m looking for a man not just a fuck

When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a dick pick snap

Not into that

Life’s hard as a twenty something

 

And in the cell phone light I saw

My bank account is oh so small.

Paying bills so I can have Wi-Fi,

Writing checks for rent that it too high,

And the loans, that are looming over head

I’m filled with dread

As a twenty something

 

Parents say,”you’re on your own”

But you feel like you’re hardly grown

Can’t survive on just a shit pay check.

But job searching is a pain in the neck

Car insurance, just won’t pay itself

A living hell, is twenty something

 

So don’t you judge me for this drink

Or the Ramen I will eat.

Staying up past two on my laptop

Brandy, wine, or even peach schnapps.

And this night, I’ll be wasted as I go to sleep

And not a peep

From a twenty something.


End file.
